The Thought of Him
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Masaya has something important to tell Ichigo that might change her life, and not just romantically. What will she do? Will she breakdown? Or will she go on? Rated T just in case... Mainly RxI & little KxI.
1. The Message

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, and also before I begin I'm not sure if I'm sticking to exactly "one" pairing, I'll decide as the story advances.

**_Ch.1_**

"…HHHH…huhhhh…." Ichigo sighed after a long day of work. She got done: sweeping the floors, shining the tables, polishing the toilets, and trying to pick up some of Mint's slacking. 'Pip, pip, beep, pip, beep, beep, pip!' Ichigo had a text message.

"**Meet me by the bench in front of the school, I have something important to tell you…- Masaya**"

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about… Either way… I'M JUST GLAD I GET TO SEE HIM!!!" Ichigo got a big smile on her face, from eye to eye. All the girls gathered around her.

"So… What was that message about Ichigo…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I bet Aoyama-san expressed her love to Onii-chan once more!" Pudding announced.

"Um… No, but he does want me to meet him. He said it's important! I wonder what it is…"

"Don't get your hopes up Ichigo…" Zakuro spoke up, "just watch your back…"

"Mmhm…" Ichigo shook her head, knowing that Zakuro's advice was very seldom and was usually important to know.

Ichigo ran to the door without smiling, pondering upon what Zakuro meant. Although she thought that it couldn't be too bad.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Shirogane-san?"

"See you tomorrow…" He smiled. Ichigo smiled back. "Bye everyone!"

'Shirogane can be strange sometimes… He just says random things sometimes. He's like the kind of person to where, you expect one thing but you get the other… Like in Alto's case. Like you expect him to be rude but he can be tactful… Err, why am I even thinking about him! I should be thinking about Aoyama-kun and what he wants to tell me…Ooooh! I can see his face now!' Ichigo blushed.

Ichigo rushed over to the school using every last breath. She could finally see his face in the distance. She smiled.

"Aoyama-kun!" She looked up into his face smiling with exhaustion.

"Konnichiwa, Momoiya-san."

"So what was so important, Aoyama-kun?" Masaya looked away like he didn't want to say anything. "What's wrong..."

"Nothing…"

"Aoyama-kun…"

"Please, it's Masaya." He smiled with that cute little Masaya smile.

"Ma-sa-ya…Nya!" Ichigo smiled and blushed with happiness. Masaya pulled his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"What was it you needed to tell me?"

"Nothing… I… Just wanted to take you somewhere. Where would you like to go?" Masaya tried to smile through his sadness, and he was pulling it off pretty well.

"Anywhere?" Ichigo smiled.

"Anywhere." He smiled back.

"It's dusk, and the weather feels great so… How about a walk in the park?"

"That does sound nice." Masaya put his arm around Ichigo as they walked to the park.

The birds were chirping, and the cicadas were coming out as a sign of fall. It was beautiful, the perfect day and timing for a romantic walk.

'Aoyama-kun… I mean Masaya…' Ichigo smiled inside at her thoughts, 'Masaya is so brave, always protecting me in battles… I'm so glad he's the Blue Knight… I wonder what it would be like to kiss him… Besides Kish and animals, and except Shirogane-san, I've never kissed anyone before… I want Masaya to be my first kiss… Look at him, so cute and'-

"Ichigo, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing it's nothing!" Ichigo's face turned red. Masaya just smiled at her.

"Um, Ichigo let's sit down."

"Okay." They sat down on a brown park bench.

"Ichigo, there's actually something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"What is it, Masaya?"

"Well… First…" Masaya stared Ichigo in the eyes, leaning his face closer to hers'.

"Masaya-…" He kissed her. Ichigo could feel her heart warming. It felt like a dream, like the trees shook slowly, and noises around them stopped. She wanted this moment to last forever… but- 'Poof! Poof!' Ichigo quickly pulled away.

"Ah! Stupid ears and tail!" Masaya smiled at her passionately. He brought his jacket around her head so no one else could see her. Ichigo looked up at Masaya smiling to find, he was frowning.

"Masaya, what's wrong…"

"Ichigo… This is probably the last time I'll get to spend the day with you…"

"Wh-What do you mean…" Her tail and ears went back in. She got up from underneath his jacket and looked in his eyes.

"Ichigo… I'm leaving to go to America…"

**Oh, yes a cliffy. Plz review. More reviews, more chapters!**


	2. Gone

**_CH.2_**

Ichigo stared at Masaya wide-eyed. "Wh-what…" Ichigo's heart stopped. The shock of his words was preventing her from her answer. "No… You, can't… Your not!"

"Ichigo…"

"Masaya, no!" Ichigo busted out into tears.

"Ichigo, please don't cry… Please… I-…" He couldn't do anything but watch her cry and caress her hair. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Ichigo pushed him away.

"No! You're not leaving! Don't do that to me!!!" Masaya could see anger within her tears.

"Please… Don't cry…"

"You… You told me you loved me, and I love you… You can't just leave… I mean we fight together; no one else can protect me! No one else can make me happy like you!" Ichigo started crying harder and buried her face in his chest.

"Ichigo…" Masaya pulled up her face and glared at her in the eyes, "I'll never leave you, and I'll always love you… Don't doubt it…"

"But, you're leaving me now! And… and… I just love you so much!" Masaya hugged her again trying to stop her from crying.

"I can't prevent you from your sadness but, I can promise this… Every time I think of you in the day, I'll write a different word of how I think of you… Sad, happy, kind, angry… Then, every week I'll send them to you and write to you how much I miss you… But, Ichigo… The most important thing you should _never_ forget… Is that, I love you…" Ichigo looked up at him to find him smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"DING! DING! DING!" Ichigo's alarm went off. She reached off her hand and smashed down the snooze button. It was Saturday one of Ichigo's days off from "work", but Ryo still had everyone come in. Ichigo sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. "Yawn! Sigh..." Then, Ichigo's eyes shot wide open.

"Aoyama-kun is leaving today!" Ichigo jumped up, bed-head and all, and through on her shirt and skirt, not even bothering to comb her hair.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Ichigo rushed out the door.

"Honey! Where are you… -going?" Ichigo was already gone before her mother could finish her sentence.

Ichigo rushed down the train station looking all over for Masaya. 'Where could he be… Oh… I'll never find him in time to get to say goodbye…'

"**Train B-84 is now departing."**

"Oh no! Aoyama-kun!!!" Ichigo chased after the train in hopes of maybe somehow catching up to it. Ichigo just stopped dead in her tracks out of breath and fell to her knees.

"A-Aoyama-kun…" A tear ran down her left cheek.

"I told you, call me Masaya…" Ichigo felt a presence behind her. Her face lit up.

"Aoyama-kun!!!" Ichigo jumped up and hugged Masaya tightly. "I thought you had left."

"I'm actually on Train B-85…" Ichigo's face lit up a bright red.

"…Right…"

"I'm about to take off. My parents are already boarding the train. I told them I knew you'd be here."

"I miss you already…" Ichigo squeezed him tightly.

"I have to go now Ichigo…"

**_Background Music:_**

**I miss you… I love you…**

**Why do you have to go- Oh…**

Masaya leaned over and kissed Ichigo one last time.

**I couldn't tell you how much -I'm hurting!**

**But, I can't see- Without you! You're my everything!-**

"Masaya…"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I wish this moment could last forever…"

**Now only time can tell,**

**How much you care!**

"Me too… I love you… Ichigo…"

**So just hold me in your arms,**

**Tell me just one more time…**

Ichigo watched as Masaya boarded the train and smiled one more time. Then, the doors closed and the train took off into the distance…

**I love… You……………-**

"I love you too, Masaya…" One more tear ran down her face as she walked away.

"Hahahaha!! My little toy's boy has left her… It's the perfect opportunity." Kish watched from afar as Ichigo left the train station.

**Yes, yes! End of Chapter 2! Plz, review! And remember, more reviews, more chapters!!!**


	3. Sulking on the Job

**_CH. 3_**

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Mint asked. Ichigo was sitting down at a table staring into the shine she had just made with her rag. 'I can't cry…' Ichigo thought, 'I have to be strong for both Masaya and myself…'

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Pudding jumped over beside Ichigo, "Please tell, Pudding…"

"Pudding…" Zakuro spoke up, "It's best you leave Ichigo to herself…"

"Onee-chan…" Mint looked down.

"Why? Pudding just wants to help!" Pudding shouted out.

"Believe me. She needs to be alone…" Everyone stared at Ichigo with their "pity" faces.

It was getting dark outside and Ichigo was still in the same spot she was last. She seemed to be trying to show pity for her own depression.

"Yes, the Mews have all left I believe…" Ryo had just got done talking with Keiichirou. Ryo stopped in the middle of his steps when he saw Ichigo. "Ichigo…" He could see Ichigo's back tense up.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ryo sat in the chair next to Ichigo. Ichigo just kept her head bowed and tried to look away. Ryo just stared at her with his 'I –look-mad-but-I-have-encouraging-eyes-look'.

"…. H-he's gone… Forever…" Ichigo spit out a few words from her tears.

"Who?"

"Masaya…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone!" Ichigo lifted up her face and started yelling, "He's never ever coming back! Don't you get it!"? Ichigo jumped up out of her chair and ran out the door. Ryo reached out his hand like he was going to grab her, but she was already gone.

"I can't believe I still have my stupid café mew mew dress on…" Ichigo wiped her tears with her arm as she was still running.

Ichigo stopped as she came up to the park. She stood there just staring at the trees and watching the sun set. "… This is here… Where Masaya and me spent our last time together… It seems like it was only yesterday… Wait, it _was_ yesterday, anyways…" Ichigo walked through the cluster of trees in the middle of the park trying to gather her last memories. She stopped and stared at the brown bench in the middle of the park. "This is where Masaya and me first kissed…".

Ichigo walked over to the bench and sat on it again. She smiled a little as she rubbed her hand over the smooth wood. Then, she just sat there and leaned her head back, staring into the sky. "I wish you were still here with me…" One last tear streamed down Ichigo's cheek as she sat back up straight. As her vision settled she realized someone was standing in front of her.

"S-Shirogane-san?" Ichigo was surprised and bewildered at the same time. Ryo smirked a little.

"I brought you some flowers…" Ryo walked over to Ichigo and handed her a bouquet of white roses. Ichigo's eyes widened a little after she was able to grasp the bouquet.

"But why… Why would you buy me flowers?" Ichigo felt touched and loved a little just thinking about the fact he got her flowers.

"Don't flatter yourself… Keiichirou bought them, I just delivered them…"

"…." Ichigo fell over off the bench with her foot twitching in the air. 'I can't believe I thought _he_ got me flowers…' Ryo just relaxed back on the bench with his hands stretched out behind his head.

"So, what about Masaya? I thought he said he'd always 'protect you' and 'fight by your side'? What happened?"

"Well…" Ichigo, looked down trying not to cry, "He left… He moved… To America…"

"He's never coming back?"

"No."

"Figures…"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew he was trouble…" Ryo placed his hands on his knees.

"How could you say that!"?

"You were too attached… Think about it. What if we were in a dire situation to where, it was either you or the Blue Knight? Huh? We couldn't lose you… And knowing you, you'd try to give up your life for him… That's a big disadvantage. The aliens could use that attachment against us."

"…" Ichigo fell silent.

"I just wonder why they haven't attacked lately. They might be planning something big… So, be prepared." Ryo stood up and started to walk away. Ichigo watched him as he went further into the distance, thinking about what he had said.

"Maybe he's right…." Ichigo, said to herself, "what if it was meant to be this way…" Ichigo sniffed her flowers out of pity, hoping they might help soothe her depression in some way; and in some way, it sort of worked.

Ichigo looked up into the sky with a bright smile and adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Masaya I love you! However, I love this earth as well, and I know you do too. I have to do whatever I can to protect it. I know you'll still always be there for me, and I'll be there for you… Just, in a different way… I know we'll see each other again some day. I just know it!" Ichigo stood up with confidence with her flowers in hand. Ichigo walked home with pride and kept away the sadness awaiting the new day that lies ahead…

**End of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed! I tried to update sooner but for some stupid reason the document wouldn't upload, but now it did! Happy writings! And remember, more reviews more chapters!!!**


	4. Do Dreams Mean Anything?

_**CH. 4**_

"Ding, Ding, Ding!!!" Ichigo's alarm went off. She stretched out her hand just enough to be able to smash the snooze button. "Ichigo wake! Ichigo wake!" Masha shouted.

"Please Masha… Just one more minute…"

"Ichigo alien! Ichigo alien!"

"… What!" Ichigo jumped out of bed, falling all over herself. "Where's the alien Masha?"

"Ichigo alien! Ichigo alien! Alien! Alien…"

"Okay, okay Masha; but where?" Ichigo looked around her room and saw nothing. Then, she ran out onto the balcony looking up into the sky and below her. "Nothing… Masha, are you sure you sensed something?"

"… Alien gone… Gone…"

"Gone? How… Well, you've never been wrong before… So, something was here." Ichigo looked around suspiciously one more time, before heading back into her room.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kish was watching Ichigo from above her house, " I'll see you soon my little kitten." Kish then teleported back to the other dimension.

"Oh why me… I have school today and I'm going to be late." Ichigo combed her hair and threw on her uniform. She ran downstairs and grabbed her sack lunch. "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

"Have a good day at school, honey!" her mom yelled out the door. Ichigo ran down the street breathing hard. 'I'll make it! I'll make it!'

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ichigo!" Masaya waved, "I've been waiting for you all this time." Ichigo ran up to Masaya and hugged him. "I love you, Aoyama-kun!"

"I love you too, Momomiya-san."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'Oh, Ichigo stop it! You don't need to be thinking about him! He's gone forever!' Ichigo's eyes began to tear up, 'No! No! Stop it! Your fine, your fine!' Ichigo continued running to school.

As Ichigo arrived her friends Miwa and Moe were waiting on her like always. "Ichigo where were you!"

"Your usually late, but not this late!"

"I'm sorry guys…" Ichigo rubbed the back of her head. Ichigo and her friends headed into the building.

"I know what's wrong with you!" Moe shouted, "Your soul is drenched in emotional depression because Aoyama-san left you!"

"Yeah! I heard about that, you poor thing…. Did he dump you?" Miwa asked.

Ichigo's eyes grew small. "No, he didn't dump me! Oh yeah , and good job reminding me! I had almost forgotten!"

"Poor thing she's in denial…"

"No, I'm not Moe!"

"Yeah, yeah-." The girls continued arguing down the hall.

Half the day was over and Ichigo was in fourth period. She was sleeping and dreaming like always. What else does she ever do?

**_ICHIGO'S DREAM_**

It was in the middle of a grass field. She was the only one there lying in the grass. She was smiling and staring out into the sky. She saw all kinds of different fluffy clouds. One looked like a bunny and the other one looked like Masha, then the next cloud, though, looked like Masaya's face.

"Masaya…." She whispered to herself and put on a bigger smile.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo sat up to find Ryo running towards her.

"Shirogane-san?" Ichigo was surprised and happy at the same time. She stood up and held out her arms waiting for him to approach her. He finally got up to her and smiled.

"Ichigo… I just couldn't wait to see you. I can't stop thinking about you… I love you…"

"S-Shirogane-san…" Ryo just put his finger on her lips.

"Please… Its' Ryo…" He then parched her chin on his fingers and leaned in to kiss her. Then, before their lips touched, she heard a loud laughter. She looked up into the sky and the cloud of Masaya's face disappeared and Kish appeared.

_**END OF DREAM**_

Ichigo jumped and up and shockingly there was Kish. "Ahahahaha! Have a nice nap my kitty?"

"What are you doing here, Kish!" Ichigo yelled.

"I came to see you of course." Kish landed on the floor and began walking towards her. All the other kids ran out screaming.

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Don't you come closer, Kish!"

"Come with me, Ichigo… I promise I'll treat you better, then that human ever did." Kish kept stepping closer.

"I'm warning you Kish!"

"Everyone! Ichigo has transformed! She must be in danger!" Ryo was looking at the alert on his computer screen. "Mew Mews! Let's go!"

* * *

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

" MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Alright let's go!" they all shouted.

"I'm warning you Kish!"

"What are you going to do, Ichigo?" Kish grabbed her face gently.

"… Kish…" Ichigo wanted to hit him, but she just couldn't.

"… Ichigo." Kish leaned in and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes got big and she pushed him away.

"How dare you, Kish!"

"I've been waiting for that kiss again for a long time… Bye Ichigo!" Then, he winked and teleported away. 'Did I just let him kiss me…'?

"Ichigo!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Momomiya-san!" Everyone ran in looking around for danger; but instead they just saw Ichigo standing there, stunned.

"Ichigo were you attacked?" Ryo ran up and laid his hand on her arm. Ichigo pushed his hand off. Ryo just looked at her with a strange face.

"I-It was just Kish. I took care of it." Ichigo transformed back to her normal self and walked out of the classroom.

"What flew up her nose?" Mint snarled.

Ichigo walked home because of the fact the rest of the school day was cancelled because of the attack. 'I kissed him… No I didn't! _He_ kissed me. Then, I pushed him away; but then why was Ryo in my dream…. AARGH! Why is all this so confusing; and why is all this happening since Masaya left... Why am I even thinking about any of this! I really need to be stress free; but what would happen if I kissed Shirogane-san? I've kissed him before, but actually he kissed me and that was just so I'd get turned into a cat! Humph! I don't want to kiss him! I only want to kiss Masaya! I mean I love him... I think...'

**End of chapter four! Hope your enjoying it so far! I still haven't decided on a couple yet so, I'm going to make it interesting. And you'll be shocked of the ending I came up with! Just keep reading!**


	5. Does A Kiss Mean Anything?

_**CH. 5**_

Ichigo continued on her walk home. It was still daylight and quite a bit of the day was left. She also didn't know how long it was going to take to repair the classroom either. Kish like blew a hole straight through the wall/ window. Ichigo decided to change her pathway from home to the park. She had a couple hours left till school was over anyways; and her parents were still at work.

"Maybe if I go to the park it'll relieve some stress…" She told herself as she headed towards the park.

At the park, there were few people because all of the elementary children were still in school. She basically had the park to herself. She didn't want to bring memories about Masaya again, so she stayed on the other part of the park, away from the brown, wooden bench. She took off her jacket and laid it over the grass, under a tree, to sit on. She realized that it was getting a little chilly and goose bumps invaded her arms and legs, with shivers. So, instead she picked her jacket back up and put it on so she could just lie down in the grass.

Ichigo cleared her mind laying and staring at all the passing clouds. The sky was a bright sea blue, with a touch of aqua at the end of all the clouds. "Sigh… All the clouds are so beautiful…" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the light breeze passing over her. While she was in her "little world" she felt a presence approaching her. She looked up to Ryo in the distance. Her eyes widened.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Ichigo… I just couldn't wait to see you. I can't stop thinking about you… I love you…"

"S-Shirogane-san…" Ryo just put his finger on her lips.

"Please… Its' Ryo…" He then parched her chin on his fingers and leaned in to kiss her.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Oh no! That was a dream! It can't happen! Can it?"

"Ichigo!" Ryo called out.

"Oh, great!" Ichigo sat there for a second communicating with herself. 'What should I do,' Ichigo thought, '…Run!' She jumped up and took off towards the direction of her house. Ryo stood there for a second in bewilderment. "I was just going to tell her she dropped her cell phone in the classroom… Oh well, she can get it at work tomorrow…" Ryo stuck the cell phone back in his pocket and walked away.

Ichigo was still running. She finally stopped to catch a breath. "Whew –huff, puff- that –huff, puff- was a close one…" She then let out a deep sigh and continued to walk to her house. It was still daylight, and she had only killed 15 minutes. 'Now what… There's nothing to do… Maybe I should've stayed at the park… And let Ryo kiss me! No, I couldn't have… Could I?'

"I'm so confused…" She walked into her house and went straight to her room. She opened the door and jumped on her bed. "This feels great…" She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_**ICHIGO'S DREAM **_

"Ichigo… I can't tell you how much I…" There was a long pause and then some crying, "I can't tell you how much I _truly_ miss you… And how much I love you… Now," More sobs, "I can never tell you…" It felt as though, to Ichigo, she was watching over someone writing a letter, but she wasn't really there. "Ichigo I just love you so much…" She was finally able to get a glimpse of who was writing the letter.

"M-Masaya…" Ichigo called out his name. No use, he couldn't hear her. The guy, that was seemingly Masaya, turned around in his chair and let out more tears. As Ichigo watched Masaya sit there and cry longer, his hair began to change into a bleach blonde color. His clothes changed too.

"S-Shirogane-san!"

"-Sobs- Ichigo…" She saw Ryo's head bow down, and a tear dropped from his cheek and hit the hardwood floor.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Then, the whole room faded out and turned to black. Kish appeared. He held a rose in his left hand clenching it tightly. His head was bowed as well. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why Ichigo! Why!!!"

**_END OF DREAM_**

"AH!" Ichigo quickly sat up in bed, " Masaya!" she looked around her bed, " Shirogane-san!" she looked at her doorway, " Kish?" she looked up at her ceiling.

"What kind of dream was that? I wish they would just stop…." Ichigo rubbed her palm against her forehead.

It was around the time that she usually gets home. The sun was still awake with a couple more hours of shine, pending to go down. Ichigo looked out her window and sighed.

"Ichigo!" her mom called from downstairs, "you've got mail, honey!" Ichigo perked up and ran downstairs. "What is it, mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Here." Her mom handed her a letter with a flower stamp on it. 'It's from Masaya!' She opened it fast and began to read it:

MASAYA'S LETTER 

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I've thought of you everyday since I've left. I couldn't wait a week to write to you… I thought of you in school. About that time you tripped and fell. Your cheeks turned rosy-red, you looked so cute! My words for you are: Passionate, Scared, Happy, and Angry… _

_Yours' Truly,_

_Aoyama Masaya_

_**END OF LETTER**_

Ichigo's face lit up red. 'Oh, he was thinking about me…' She held the letter against her bosom. 'Oh how I-.'

"DING! DONG!" The doorbell rang. Her mom answered the door.

"Honey, I believe it's for you." Her mom smiled and opened the door a little wider so Ichigo could see who it was. It was-

"Shirogane-san?" Ichigo dropped the letter on the floor. At that moment she pictured Ryo like she saw him in her dream: Standing there with his right hand in his pocket of his pants, the sun reflecting off his bright blue eyes, and his hair blowing with the wind. Ichigo fell speechless.

"Here, I brought this." Ryo walked up to Ichigo and pulled out her cell phone and dropped it in her hand. She just stood there looking straight into his eyes. Then, she looked down at her phone and back at him. "Shirogane-san, I-."

"POOF! POOF!"

"AHHHH!!!!" Ichigo covered her ears and tail. She squinted her eyes closed. 'Oh, why me…' she thought to herself. Ryo just smiled.

"Haha, see you tomorrow, Ichigo." He waved as he walked out the door.

"Ooh, Ichigo. Who was that?" her mom smiled.

"No one mom. He's just the owner of Café Mew Mew. I must've left my phone there when I was working the other day." Ichigo then walked upstairs, back to her room. She opened her door and sat down, slowly, on her bed.

"Do I… No, no. I don't. I'm truly faithful to Masaya, and I always will be," Ichigo held up her fist in the air, "I love Masaya and no one else! I mean I can't… Can I… I mean he's gone, and I'll never see him at all, like ever again… I-I don't know what to do…" She bowed her head down. Ichigo quickly bounced her head back up.

"The letter!" she ran back downstairs and picked her letter up from the ground. She held it close to her, admiring it.

"I know I can't… Because I love you…" Ichigo walked upstairs with the letter. She found a tack from her desk drawer in her room, and put it on the wall. She looked up at it and smiled. Ichigo kissed her middle and index fingers and touched the middle of the paper.

"Nya!" She smiled.

The day was getting close to its end and Ichigo was growing tired. To help end her day, she had to write back to Masaya. She pulled out some paper from her desk drawer and sat it on the desktop. She sat down on a chair and placed a pencil onto the paper.

_Dear Masaya,_

I-... 

"Oh! Why can't I think of anything? I usually can always think of something to tell Masaya. What's wrong with me." Just then, a picture of Ryo popped into her head; 'Him standing at the door his hair blowing and-.'

"Why the heck am I even thinking about that? I'm writing a letter to Masaya. Not-." Ichigo glanced down at her paper.

_Dear Masaya,_

_I love you and miss you Shirogane-san… _

"Shirogane-san!" She quickly erased all of what she just wrote, "Whoa that we-ird." Ichigo took a deep breath out.

"Maybe I just need a little rest. I mean just so much happened today…" She put door her pencil, turned off her light and laid down in bed.

"I wonder… Do I… love, Shirogane-san?"

**End of chapter five! Getting interesting, eh? Well, remember, more reviews, more chapters!**


	6. Everything Means Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM just my story. As a reminder, this story takes place after Deep Blue banned Kish and just Pai and Taruto are working for him. **

**_CH. 6_**

The next morning was quiet. The birds seemed to still be asleep and the cicadas weren't chirping either. Ichigo was able to wake up on her own.

"Ichigo!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming…" Ichigo yelled, in the middle of her yawn. She sat up and stretched her arms. She stood up slowly, slipping on her slippers. She began to walk out of her room and down the steps.

"Yes, mom?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like your staying home sweetie."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked confused.

"The school was damaged and so they cancelled today. Looks like you'll have to wait till Wednesday to go to school." Her mom smiled.

"Oh, I ah…" Ichigo tried to look bewildered, "… I wonder what happened…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, they're probably just doing some construction or something, possibly even adding onto the school. You never know."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Ichigo smiled as an anime sweat drop went down the back of her head. She sat down at the breakfast table and drank some hot chocolate her mom had made her. She fell deep in thought. 'I need to finish writing that letter to Masaya… I can't believe what I wrote last night… How could I love… Sh-Shirogane-san?' She took a deep sigh. 'Maybe I do… Or maybe I don't. How do I know if I do or not?'

"I have to ask a professional!" Ichigo had stood up and shouted out loud.

"What was that honey?" Her mom called out from the kitchen.

"Oh, uh… Nothing mom, I just sneezed…" Ichigo sat back down and thought to herself: 'Sneezed?'

Later that evening, Ichigo got ready for work and went on her way out the door. 'Okay, professional. I know one of those.' She smiled, walking on the sidewalk.

The bell rang as Ichigo entered the café. She looked around at everybody staring at her. "Um, hey everyone…"

"Ichigo-san!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Momomiya-san!" Everyone shouted at her.

"What was your deal yesterday!" Pudding yelled.

"You seemed sad." Lettuce spoke up.

"Yeah." Mint agreed. Zakuro was in the background just leaning on a table. "Zakuro-sama." Ichigo yelled and ran over to her. Everyone else just stood there with their finger in the air.

"Zakuro-sama." Zakuro glanced down at Ichigo.

"Yes, Ichigo-san?"

"I need to ask you a serious question." Ichigo looked at Zakuro intensely. Zakuro began to walk away.

"Come on, Ichigo. This way." Ichigo followed Zakuro to the back of the café.

"Now we're away from everyone. What is it?"

"Well-."

"Is it a boy problem." Zakuro spit out before Ichigo could say anything.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I just did. You have that twinkle in your eye whenever you think about someone special, like Masaya. Is this about him?"

"Um…" Ichigo poked her index fingers together, "Not really…"

"Then, who?"

"I can't really say. I just need your advice."

"I see. I'm not one to force a question on you."

"Well, you see I have these feelings for a friend. Yet, I'm not sure I do. Then, I'm not sure if I still have feelings for another guy I care for. How or what should I do?"

"Well Ichigo, there's nothing I can tell you…"

"WHAT?!"

"Ichigo, you should know."

"What do you mean by that, Zakuro-chan?"

"I mean: what do you feel? Only you should actually know if you're in love with someone."

"Aw, come on! I can't-."

"Ichigo. Trust me; and if you want to find out yourself, test it. See how you feel and act around them in comparison with another. You should know." Zakuro then walked away.

"Zakuro-sama!" Ichigo reached out her hand as if she would've been able to grab her.

"Sigh…" Ichigo looked down at her feet. 'Test it, huh? How am I suppose to-.' Then, Ichigo looked up and saw Ryo. She started to blush.

"Oh no!" Ichigo shouted. 'Why the heck am I blushing?'

"Ichigo?" She looked up and Ryo was standing right in front of her. "What are you yelling about? You're making an unnecessary racket."

"Shirogane-san." Ichigo looked up at him with bright eyes.

"What…"

"I-I um… Well…"

"What, I have work to do, I don't have time to just throw around."

"Shirogane-san, I-."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Please… Its' Ryo…" He then parched her chin on his fingers and leaned in to kiss her.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I-." At that moment Ichigo stood up on her Tipp toes and locked her lips with Ryo's. First, Ryo's expression was full of shock, but then he started to relax and close his eyes. After a good twenty seconds Ichigo released and just looked at him in the eyes. 'Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that… But, that spark-.'

"Ichigo…"

"Mew Mews! Trouble!" Keiichirou yelled. Ichigo and Ryo just looked at each other and took off.

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" 

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

"Mew Mews! Let's go!" Ryo yelled and headed out with everyone. 

"Everyone, the aliens have been spotted near the main building in Tokyo! Hurry! We don't know what they're planning!" Keiichirou spoke through Ryo's communicator.

"Look! There!" Ichigo spotted Pai and Taruto.

"What's that!" Pudding yelled out.

"It looks like some kind of Bee-looking chimera animal." The mew mews all made it too the tower giving the aliens a terrible glare.

"What are you planning?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmhm, you'll find out soon enough. Chimera animal, go!" The chimera animal headed after them.

"RIBBON… LETTUCE… RUSH!" Lettuce's attack missed, and the animal flew by and knocked her over.

"Onii-chan!" Pudding yelled and went over to comfort Lettuce, " That's it! RIBBON… PUDDING RING… INFERNO!" The animal was consumed in a jell-like substance. Then, it broke free only after a couple seconds.

"Windy- Thunder-Fan!" Pai attacked Pudding and sent her flying. Taruto laughed.

"Taru-Taru, it's not nice to laugh at your friends when they get hurt…"

"Look kid! I told you, we're not friends!" Taruto snarled.

"Go, chimera animal!" Pai sent the animal to attack Ichigo.

"Oh no!" Ichigo yelled. She covered her face with her arms.

"RIBBON… MINT… ECHO!" Mint's attack hit the animal, but had no effect whatsoever. The animal got closer and closer to Ichigo, then suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up at the chimera animal. Then, it began to flap its wings and pollen scattered all over Ichigo.

"Cough! Cough! What're you doing? Cough…"

"Hmhm…" Pai laughed, and then him and Taruto left leaving the monster. Suddenly the monster stopped flapping its wings.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S… PURE!" Zakuro struck the monster making it squeal, "Now Ichigo!"

"Right!" Ichigo shook her head. Ichigo's Strawberry bell attached to the rod, " RIBBON… STRAWBERRY… SURPRISE!" Ichigo's attack blew the animal away just leaving a parasite and a dead bee.

"Collect." Masha ate the parasite. They all smiled. "We did it!" Pudding yelled. Zakuro didn't look as enthused.

"What is it Onee-chan?" Mint asked Zakuro.

"What did they want?"

"What do you mean?" Mint seemed confused.

"They had to have some reason for coming here with this chimera animal. What did they want; and why would they leave in the middle of a battle?"

"Onii-chans right…" Lettuce spoke up, "they've always had a reason for attacking; and a there was no mew aqua detected, so what did they want?"

"I don't know. Although I have a feeling we'll find out later…" Ryo watched as Ichigo and the others walked away, and smiled.

"Our plan is working so far." Pai said.

"Your so devising Pai." Taruto smiled, "They don't have a clue what's going to hit them."

"Ryo?" Keiichirou spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the aliens wanted?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it can't be good…"

"Lettuce! Hey Lettuce!" Ichigo shouted, "Who am I?" Ichigo sat down at an empty table, acting like she was drinking something, with a blank look on her face.

"Ichigo-san!" Mint shouted. Ichigo just started laughing. A throbbing vein popped up on Mint's forehead.

"Huh… Wha- I can't Feel my- Ah!" Ichigo collapsed onto her knees, " Legs!"

"Ichigo-san!" Everyone ran up to her trying to help her up.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled, "Your face is so red!"

"It looks like you have a fever!" Mint finished her sentence.

"No I'm fine, really." Ichigo stood up a little wobbly.

"No, sit down!" Pudding pulled her down on the chair.

"What's wrong?" Ryo ran over to Ichigo. She had her head bowed down, "Nothing…" she said.

"Here." Ryo put her arm around his shoulder; "I'll take you home," he said. Ichigo just blushed at his smile.

Outside was beginning to get dark, and Ryo and Ichigo were about a mile away from her house. "I can walk the rest of the way." Ichigo released herself from Ryo's hold.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo couldn't look up at Ryo. She felt almost like she was too ashamed to. They soon became with a couple feet of Ichigo's front yard. She turned to Ryo and bowed her head down.

"Arigato, Shirogane-san." It began to rain as Ichigo turned around and headed to her door. "Ichigo…" Ryo grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Ichigo turned and looked at Ryo with shock. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Shirogane…san?" Ryo kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…

**Note: ('Arigato' in japanese means 'thank you') End of chapter six! Whew! That was like the longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you enjoyed, and remember! More reviews, more chapters!**


	7. Is Something Wrong With Ichigo?

**_CH. 7_**

"Huh… Yawn… Nya! I feel purrr-fect, this morning… Better than usual… No wonder… I mean last night… I-… I can't talk about that right now. I need to clear my head for school!" Ichigo combed her hair and put it in two nice ponytails tied together with two yellow ribbons.

"My hair looks great this morning… Oh, I can't hold it in anymore! I kissed him, I kissed him, I kissed him!" Ichigo jumped up and down happily. She ran over to her closet and slipped on her uniform. She twirled around looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ichigo!" her mom called her from downstairs.

"Yes, Mommy!" Ichigo called down.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Okie-dokie Mom!" Ichigo pranced downstairs.

"My, my Ichigo… Someone's happy this morning." Her mom smiled.

"Yeah, a little _too _happy if you ask me." Ichigo's dad interrupted.

"What do you mean dad?"

"I saw that boy you were with last night!"

"Um, you did?" Ichigo started to blush a little.

"Yeah, he was watching you as you came in the door last night. You didn't do anything did you? Did you!?"

"Um, of course not dad!" Ichigo waved her hands, in front of her face, back and forth.

"Honey, he owns the shop that Ichigo works at," Ichigo's mom interrupted, "He was being a gentleman and walked her home because it was getting dark."

"Sure…" her dad turned his head.

Ichigo scar fed down her breakfast and headed out the door pretty quickly.

"By the way Ichigo, you've got some mail this morning. Do you care to read it?"

"No, just put it on my desk, I'll read it later! Anyways, bye mom! Bye dad! See you later!"

"Bye honey, have a nice day at school!" Her mom yelled.

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk full of confidence and enthusiasm. Her hair was flowing in the air and she was smiling brightly. She skipped all the way to school. Moe and Miwa looked at her funny.

"Miwa! Ichigo's going insane!"

"She's skipping!"

"Come on guys. Isn't today just a beautiful day?"

"Sure…" they both said at the same time.

The school day passed pretty quickly; and surprisingly Ichigo stayed awake all day, except for the fact she had been daydreaming all day. She had been very joyful, a lot more than usual. Ichigo got out of school and walked home slowly, enjoying the scenery.

"I know I'm happy but, for some reason I feel just so overwhelmed…" Ichigo rubbed her head.

"I feel like I've got a headache or something…" Ichigo wiped the sweat off her face and tried to avoid the throbbing in her head.

"I'm here, finally!" Ichigo had arrived at Café Mew Mew. When she opened the door she realized only Lettuce was there.

"Ichigo, you're very early, it's sort of unlike you."

"Well, aren't you glad I'm here? I'm usually late." Ichigo smiled.

* * *

"Pai when will it start to work?" Taruto asked.

"Let's just say, Ichigo won't be feeling like herself pretty soon…"

"Nya!" Ichigo put on her waitress outfit and smiled, holding a rag in her hand.

"Ichigo-san…" Lettuce let out a small laugh. Just then Mint and Pudding walked in the door. Mint stopped dead in her tracks. "Ichigo… Your, early?" Mint was very surprised and confused at the same time.

"Yeah! Cool huh?" Ichigo took her rag and started shining tables. A little after, Zakuro arrived and put on her outfit.

"Onii-chan is so happy!" Pudding smiled.

"Yeah, strange…" Mint commented.

"Especially, since Aoyama-san is gone…" Lettuce spoke up.

"Yeah, she's even singing…" Zakuro looked suspicious.

"_Hey! Hey, you! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way! I think ya' need a new one! Hey!_

_Hey, you! You, I'd like to be your girlfriend! Na, Na, Na, - Na, Na, na-na-."_

"Yeah, and it's getting annoying…" Mint put cotton in her ears.

Most of the day was over and the girls were wore out, all except for Ichigo that is. She was still dancing around.

"I'm going home, I have to pick up Heicha." Pudding announced.

"Me too, I have a recital coming up I have to practice for…" Mint said.

"I, too, have to leave, I'm suppose to be making dinner." Lettuce said. Zakuro just looked at all of them and went to go change.

"Ichigo…" She turned around to see Ryo. He walked up to her and smiled, "Shall I walk you home?" Ichigo just shook her head. Keiichirou was watching from the kitchen and smiled.

"Akasaka-sama…" Keiichirou heard a voice from in the kitchen. He turned to find Zakuro.

"Akasaka-sama, I'm worried about Ichigo."

"Why? She seems a lot happier lately." He smiled.

"I don't know…" Zakuro walked up beside him, " You think she'd still be sad… You know, about Masaya… It just doesn't seem like her…"

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Shirogane-san?" Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, its _nice_ I guess…"

"Yeah, I- Hhhh…!" Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Ryo lifted her head from the ground and stared at her face, "Ichigo! Wake up!"

"Oh, oh…" Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, "Sh-Shirogane-san…"

"Ichigo…"

"I'm tired…" Ichigo's eyes closed shut again, and she started purring. Insinuating she was sleeping. Ryo just stared at her.

"I hope you're all right, Ichigo…" Ryo carried her all the way back to her house. Ryo knocked on the door.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Who is it?" Ichigo's mom called out.

"Ryo!" he yelled back. Her mom opened the door.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to Ichigo?"

"I'm not sure, really; but she's sleeping right now. Here, I'll carry her to her room." Ryo walked in sideways through the door by Ichigo's mom.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Shirogane-san." Her mom smiled. Ryo carried Ichigo to her room and laid her on her bed. He gently placed an extra pillow under her head. He stood up and looked around her room, staring at old photos, and stuffed animals on her shelves. Then, he looked back at Ichigo; admiring the fact of how cute she looked.

"Ichigo…" Ryo turned back and walked out of her room.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Momomiya-san!" Ryo waved as he walked out the door.

"Bye-bye! Arigato, Shirogane-san!" Her mom waved as Ryo left.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to see her alarm clock going off. She hit the top of it and busted it. "Stupid clock…" she picked it up to see what time it had on it last. " Seven forty-five? Huh, I'm late." She sat it back down and stretched. "You know, I don't think I'm going to go to school today…" she sat up and walked to her closet. She closed profusely through her clothes to find something vibrate to wear. "Man! What have I been wearing all these years!?" Ichigo finally found something and smiled.

Ichigo through on her clothes and smoothly, combed her hair staring into the mirror. "I don't understand why I ever wear these clothes, it really shows off my curves…" She smiled at herself and walked downstairs.

"Bye, mom!"

"Ichigo, aren't you late?" her mom yelled from the dining room.

"Yeah but I'll catch the subway…" she said and walked out the door before her mom could see her. Ichigo walked through the park and headed to Café Mew Mew. "I'll pop in on Ryo while I'm at it." She smiled and headed to the Café, "Hmm…" Ichigo searched through the bag she had brought with her, "Oh look, and some lipstick… I outta wear this." She smoothed it over her bottom lip and rubbed it together with her top lip.

It didn't take long to get to Café Mew Mew, considering it wasn't very far away. Ichigo pushed open the doors to see it empty with the kitchen light on. Ichigo smirked.

* * *

"Its' working…" Pai smiled.

"Just as planned…" Taruto agreed.

"Oh Ryo!" Ichigo busted through the kitchen doors. Ryo and Keiichirou, who were in the middle of a conversation, stared at Ichigo wide-eyed.

"I-Ichigo…" Ryo stuttered. Well, they couldn't help staring considering the fact, Ichigo had on a bright red dress, with black heels and red lipstick.

"Ichigo you look…" Ryo couldn't finish his sentence.

"… Hot? Better? I know." Ichigo smiled and walked over to Ryo. She put her finger under his chin. Ryo back away a little.

"I've been thinking about you…" Ichigo leaned her face in towards Ryo.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo!" Ryo pushed her away.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine!" Ichigo put her hands on her hips.

"What happened to you?" Keiichirou spoke up.

"Didn't Ryo tell you?"

"It's Shirogane-san to you!" Ryo shouted angrily.

"Why Ryo, I'm hurt! I thought you loved me! Take this!" Ichigo walked up to Keiichirou and planted a kiss on his lips, "What do you think now?" she flipped her hair and walked out of the café. Ryo just stood there angrily. Keiichirou turned and looked at him. Ryo glared at him.

"Help me go find what's wrong with her…" he said, and just headed up to the lab. Keiichirou followed him close behind, still in a small daze.

Ichigo walked out with a frown on her face. "How dare he! I can't believe him! Kiss me one day, then disses me the next! I bet it was that Lettuce girl! She's always had a crush on him! I'll get them later! Although there are still other fish in the sea…" Ichigo smiled. She walked back to the park and sat under a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh Kish! I know you're out there somewhere! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"POOF!" Then, Kish teleported beside her.

" Konnichiwa, Ichigo." He smirked, "you rang, kitten?"

"Hello, Kish…"

* * *

"Ryo look!" Keiichirou called him over to look at the computer, " I was watching a security camera on the Tokyo tower, and from the day we last fought with the aliens. Look, the chimera animal dusted, only Ichigo, with a powdery substance. It's someone reacting with her cat-like hormones and is causing her to act 'unichigo-like'. I'm guessing it used some type of catnip in the powder to cause this…"

"Well, what do we do?"

"Get the others! We might need their help; but we need to give her this!" Keiichirou held up a glass.

"Warm milk?" Ryo scratched his head.

"It should work just go!"

"BEEP, BEEP!" The mew mew's crests started beeping.

"Someone's in trouble!" they all yelled.

* * *

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

They all headed to the park.

"Hello Kish…" Ichigo stood up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You couldn't resist my kiss could you Ichigo?"

"Course not." Ichigo leaned in a kissed Kish compassionately. He roughly kissed her back.

"Ichigo!" Ryo yelled as he was running towards her. Ichigo stopped and looked up.

"You…" Ichigo glared at Ryo angrily and smirked.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"I'll never forgive you." Ichigo jumped up and tried attacking Ryo with a swift kick, but he avoided it.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!" Zakuro struck at Ichigo and grazed her arm a little.

"You!" Ichigo turned and glared at Zakuro. Lettuce and the others came running.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo yelled with deep abhorrence, "you took him away from me!" Ichigo's strawberry bell attached to the special rod, and Ichigo rose up in the air.

"RIBBON… STARWBERRY…-."

"RIBBON! MINT ECHO!" Mint struck Ichigo before she could attack Lettuce.

"Ah!" Ichigo fell to the ground with bruises all on her.

"This plan cannot fail!" Pai yelled.

"If she doesn't get up she can never kill the others! Pai, it's failing."

"No! Ichigo get up, you weakling!"

"Ichigo?" Kish tilted his head and stared at Ichigo, "something weird is going on, I'll come back at a better time… I promise I'll come back, though, my little kitty…" Kish teleported back to the other dimension.

"Grab her now!" Keiichirou commanded. Lettuce grabbed Ichigo from behind before she could get up.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Here!" Ryo ran over there and forced the warm milk down her throat.

"What are you?! - Do-ing…" Ichigo's eyes slowly closed, and she untransformed and fell asleep. Ryo scooped her up into his arms and carried her home. Everyone stood up and watched him as he walked into the distance.

"Something's going on, and Pudding wants to know what!" she shouted.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! So, just keep reading to the end! It's not too far from now!**


	8. Call Me Yours'

**_CH. 8_**

Ichigo awakened to find she was lying in her bed in her room. She blinked a couple times and turned over to see Ryo sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"S-Shirogane-san? What are you doing here; and what time is it? Am I late for school!?" Ichigo jumped up quickly. Ryo put his hands on her shoulders and he laid her back down.

"Everything's fine… You're fine…" he smiled a little.

" Well, then what's going on?"

"Nothing Ichigo. You were walking home from school and you fainted, I just happen to see you and I brought you home. You probably hit your head, that's why you most likely don't remember anything…" Ryo lied straight through his teeth. He was doing pretty well too. Ichigo just lay there with her backhand against her forehead.

"All I remember is yesterday night when… _you _brought me home… Was that a dream?"

"Um, yeah… Must've been. You walked yourself home the other night…" he smiled kind of nervously.

"I can't believe this…" Ichigo said to herself.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Arigato, Shirogane-san." It began to rain as Ichigo turned around and headed to her door. "Ichigo…" Ryo grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Ichigo turned and looked at Ryo with shock. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Shirogane…san?" Ryo kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Sigh… it just felt so, real…" Ichigo closed her eyes to see if she could still feel his warmth.

"I have to go. I have to search the area for more possible mew aqua's." Ryo stood up and began to leave.

"Shirogane-san!" Ichigo called. Ryo pivoted and looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah?"

"Arigato…" she smiled radiantly. Ryo couldn't help but blush a little; but he quickly turned so Ichigo couldn't see.

"See ya' Ichigo!" he waved as he walked out the door. 'The whole thing was, a _dream_? Why, it just felt so… comforting and so… huh… I could just feel him now, his soft arm hairs, close to my body, the smell of his bright, yellow hair… How soft his lips- Ah, what am I thinking! It was a dream! A stupid dream! Like something like that would ever happen!' Ichigo stopped arguing with herself and stared at the ceiling.

"Ichigo!" her mom called as she barged through her door. Ichigo just looked over at her, "I hope your feeling better. That boy, Ryo, said you took a pretty hard fall. Here's some soup." She placed a wooden board over her legs with a bowl of chicken-noodle-soup, on it.

"Thank you, mom."

"You're very welcome, darling!" she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Ichigo just sat there for a second staring at the door.

* * *

"It was a dream…" Ryo repeated to himself. He was still frustrated with the fact that he lied to Ichigo. He sort of felt bad about it. Not only about the fact that he lied to her, but the fact he felt almost ashamed. Especially about what happened between them. 'She's just a junior high student…' Ryo thought, 'nothing else…' Ryo tried to shake all thoughts out of his head.

"Ryo, find anything?" Keiichirou asked.

"No, nothing yet…" Ryo answered.

Ichigo sighed. She sat up and brought the wooden platter with her soup and sat it down on her desk, on top of the letter from Masaya her mom had laid there, a while back for her. She walked downstairs to find her mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Yes, Ichigo?" she called from the living room.

"Hey," Ichigo ran up to her mom quickly, "was it raining the other night?" Ichigo planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"Um, yeah, but why?"

"And did I come home that night with Shirogane-san?"

"Uh, I believe so. Why, are you asking me all this?"

"I knew it!" Ichigo shouted. She started towards the door.

"Wait right there young lady!" her dad yelled. Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah… dad?"

"You're not going anywhere in your condition!" he walked up to her and stared her in the eyes.

"But dad!"

"No buts!"

"Whatever…" Ichigo turned around and crossed her arms.

"What did you say to me!?" her dad's eyes got big.

"Oh, dear calm down…." Her mom looked at both of them passionately, "Ichigo you're staying here for a while… At least till after school tomorrow… You're going to stay home." Ichigo just walked back up to her room.

"There, that's right! You're not going anywhere." Her dad repeated, with his arms crossed trying to look "big and bad".

Ichigo angrily shut her door and jumped in her bed. 'He lied to me!' she thought, 'that really did happen; but why would he deny it? Does he not like me anymore? Does he regret the fact that he did kiss me? Why does everything have to be so confusing?' Ichigo shut her eyes and began to snore/ purr…

* * *

"Hmm, hmm, hm, hmm…" Ichigo's mom was scrolling through the mail, "oh look, another letter from Masaya. I'll put it on Ichigo's desk where I left the last one." Her mom softly crept upstairs and peeped through Ichigo's door.

"Oh, she's sleeping…" she slid through the door and walked over to her desk. 'She sure didn't finish her soup…' she thought. She put the letter down and picked up the soup.

"Look at that…" she noticed the unopened letter from where Ichigo laid down the soup, "she hasn't even opened her last letter. Oh well…" she walked out of the room carrying the soup.

* * *

"Snore, snore…" it was the next morning and Ryo was still sleeping._**RYO'S DREAM**_

It was in the middle of a grass field. He was the only one there lying in the grass. He was smiling and staring out into the sky. She saw all kinds of different fluffy clouds. One looked like a bunny and the other one looked like Masha, then the next cloud, though, looked like Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo…." He whispered to himself and put on a bigger smile.

"Shirogane-san! Shirogane-san!" Ryo sat up to find Ichigo running towards him.

"Ichigo-san?" Ryo was surprised and happy at the same time. He stood up and held out his arms waiting for her to approach her. She finally got up to him and smiled.

"Ichigo… I just couldn't wait to see you. I can't stop thinking about you… I love you…"

"S-Shirogane-san…" Ryo just put his finger on her lips.

"Please… Its' Ryo…" He then parched her chin on his fingers and leaned in to kiss her. Then, her face began to fade away as if she was melting, and she just disappeared.

"Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**END OF RYO'S DREAM**_

Ryo jumped up from his bed and held his hand to his forehead. 'Why did I have that dream? Why was Ichigo even in my dream? Maybe I'm just thinking about her too much… I need to stop. We can never be together it'd be too distracting from our work. No matter how much either of us may care…' Ryo stood up out of his bed and stretched. He opened the curtain and saw a bright sunny sky, a blossoming tree, some birds, and someone running towards the café… Ryo took a double take.

"Someone running towards the café." He looked again to see Ichigo busting through the doors. "Ichigo?" he scratched his head.

"Shirogane-san!" Ichigo slammed open his door. Then, he face turned red, she quickly turned her back towards him, "for God's sake! Put on a shirt!" he just had his boxers on that he had slept in.

"Get out and maybe I can!" he yelled back.

"Fine." Ichigo calmly walked out of his room and shut the door. She patiently waited outside. After about five minutes Ryo opened his door. Ichigo quickly turned to him.

"You lied to me!" she yelled.

"What are you babbling about?" he closed his eyes and held out his right hand, acting annoyed and confused at the same time.

"You know! First you say I fainted! Then, you told me it was all a dream!"

"I never said you fainting, was a dream…"

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm-…" Ichigo got out of Ryo's face and bowed her head, "I'm talking about the other night…" Ryo dropped his confused looks, and his face was filled with compassion. "Ichigo…"

"Why did you lie to me?!" Ichigo looked up into his eyes. He seemed a little frightened by the question.

"Ichigo I-." Ryo suddenly dropped his compassion, "it's none of your concern." He turned his head. Ichigo looked at him like he was nuts.

"Ryo…" For some reason Ichigo wasn't mad at all by his comment, she just switched onto a happy face filled with a caring touch.

"Ryo, I don't know exactly how you feel but…" Ichigo touched, and held Ryo's hand. He looked up at her surprised. Ichigo leaned up and slowly went in for a kiss. Its like that exact moment could have been a lifetime. Ichigo slowly closed her eyes, and so did Ryo. Ichigo passionately kissed Ryo. Ichigo's heart grew warm and she felt so safe, that nothing bad could happen to her at that exact moment. Then, Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"No! - Nya!" Ichigo transformed down into a cat and broke their kiss, "Meow, meow meow-meow, purr-meow!" Ichigo looked up at Ryo, then he suddenly became her height. He had transformed down into a cat too. He stepped closer to her and finished their kiss. For that split second, it was like heaven then they both transformed back.

Ichigo grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and looked down as if she were embarrassed. Ryo smiled at her and parched her chin on top of his hand.

"Shirogane-san…"

"Ichigo, I-." All of a sudden the ceiling came crashing down. "Ichigo!" Ryo jumped with his arm around Ichigo moving her away from all the debris.

"Ahahahahahaha! Konnichiwa, Ichigo." Kish looked down at Ichigo and smiled, "I told you I'd come back." Ryo looked at him angrily. He landed on the ground and began to walk towards Ichigo. Ryo jumped in front of her, without saying a word. Kish came up to him and glared at him with an evil smile.

"Move that's _my_ important toy…" He smirked. Ryo threw his fist at him, but Kish caught it and threw him to the other side of the room.

"C'mon Ichigo." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled on her.

"No, let go, Kish!" she tried pulling away, but he wasn't about to let go. Ryo stood up slowly, dusting himself off from all the dirt that fly on him. He ran towards Kish again. Kish glanced up, and flew in the air with Ichigo in his arms.

"Ahahaha!"

"Put Ichigo down!" Ryo yelled. Kish just laughed and flew out of the café, still holding Ichigo.

"RIBBON… MINT ECHO!" A glowing arrow came hurdling towards Kish; he looked back and barely dodged it.

"Let onii-chan go!" Pudding shouted. Everyone had already transformed and was standing back at the café. They all jumped down and followed Kish, as well as Ryo. After a while they ended up in the middle of a forest a ways away from the park. There was a cave nearby. Kish stopped and turned around to look back at the others. Ichigo held tightly to Kish's neck so she wouldn't drop.

"Kish put me down!"

"Too bad, this time you're coming with me!"

"RIBBON…. ZAKURO'S PURE!" Before Kish could react, a glowing wave came flying at him. It tossed him along with Ichigo into the cave that was behind them. They rolled in and hit a rock. Ichigo rubbed her head.

"Ow…" then they all heard rumbling as the others tried heading towards Ichigo. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's that!?" they all yelled.

"No!" Ryo yelled as rocks came tumbling down in front of the cave.

"No!" Ichigo yelled as she ran towards the entrance. It was too late. The whole entrance was blocked. Ichigo felt all over the rocks trying to find a way out.

"Help!" she banged on the rocks.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE!" The boulders wouldn't budge a bit.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" The heavy rocks still wouldn't move.

* * *

Finally, Ichigo just gave up banging on the rocks and fell down to her knees breathing hard. Kish stood up and walked towards her smiling…

**End of chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed! And remember, more reviews, more chapters!**


	9. Stuck With Kish

_**CH. 9**_

Kish smiled and walked up behind Ichigo. Ichigo finally turned and noticed Kish was still there, duh!

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled.

"We're stuck in a cave Ichigo… together." He smirked.

"Well uh… Hey! You can teleport! Get us out of here!"

"On one condition… You become mine." He crossed his arms and put a bigger smirk on his face.

"Never! I love…"

"You love who?" Kish interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"You love that human, don't you? Although, didn't he, move?" Kish stared her down. Ichigo's face became a bright pink.

"Oh my gosh! Masaya…" Ichigo felt so out of place and uncomfortable, " I, forgot about him… I can't believe I-." Kish backed her into the wall and got close to her face.

"He's gone Ichigo, it's just you and me." He leaned in to kiss her. She bent down and crawled in between his legs and away from the corner.

"Ichigo, where are you going to go?" Kish smiled contently. Ichigo looked around, up and down the walls, and up at the ceiling.

"I-I don't know! Please Kish! Just get me out of here!" she yelled.

"I told you my condition Ichigo…"

"Well then I guess we'll be in here forever… Why are you even still here? You could escape if you wanted."

"Yeah, but then you'd be alone. Why would I do that?" Ichigo felt touched and still mad at the same time. She just sat down on the ground and stared at her feet. Kish came over and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand. She stared up at him blankly.

"Ichigo, just come with me! I care for you…" Ichigo looked at Kish and back at her hand and jerked it away.

"You jerk!" she turned her head. "Then, if you don't come with me, I'll kill you!" Kish pulled out his two swords and dived at her. Ichigo's eyes widened. She quickly moved out of the way.

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo turned and faced Kish.

"You jerk!"

"Hehehe!" he jumped towards Ichigo swinging his swords every which way and Ichigo dodging them.

"Why are you doing Kish!?"

"Because if I can't have you, no one can!" he began to swing even harder. Ichigo took one large leap away from him, to catch a breath.

* * *

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

The boulders cracked a little but still didn't budge even the smallest bit. All the girls were tired from trying so hard to smash down the towering rocks.

"What… should… we do… Shirogane-san?" Mint asked. Ryo just looked away.

"There's nothing else… just keep trying!" he yelled.

* * *

"Kish just please stop!" Ichigo yelled. Kish quickly moved towards her without a word. He backed her into a wall again. He held up one of his swords about to swing it. Ichigo looked up at him in fear. She was shaking, and then tears streamed down her cheeks. Kish dropped his swords and dropped his angry face, and it filled with pity.

"Ichigo…" He said softly. Ichigo just dropped her head on his shoulder and started crying. Kish just wrapped his arms around her not saying a word. He just stood there, with Ichigo in his arms.

"Kish…" Ichigo said softly…

"Ryo!" Keiichirou yelled. Ryo was running towards the wall and hi-kicked it. He had been doing it for ten minutes straight.

"Ryo, you're tiring yourself out, just give it a rest." Ryo glanced up at everyone, and just continued.

"Ryo!" Zakuro grabbed his arm, "Ichigo will be alright." Ryo jerked his arm out of her grasp. He walked away and jumped on his bike. He then rode off into the distance without a word.

"Kish…" Ichigo said softly, "would you have struck me?" she asked gazing up into his eyes. Ichigo's cheeks turned a flushy-pink and Kish couldn't help but stare with compassion. He could feel her still shaking. He seemed ashamed to answer the question.

"I don't know, Ichigo…" he turned away from her. Ichigo reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Kish…" Ichigo's words became soft, insinuating the fact she cared for him. Kish turned and looked at Ichigo. A smile slowly grew on her face. Kish turned around completely and faced Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped his face in to kiss Ichigo. She felt like she wanted to resist but for some reason she didn't want to. She wanted to see what his kiss was truly like; if he could be the one she would care for. If his lips were as soft and warm as she had imagined before. She began to lean in as well…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ichigo touched, and held Ryo's hand. He looked up at her surprised. Ichigo leaned up and slowly went in for a kiss. Its like that exact moment could have been a lifetime. Ichigo slowly closed her eyes, and so did Ryo. Ichigo passionately kissed Ryo. Ichigo's heart grew warm and she felt so safe, that nothing bad could happen to her at that exact moment…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ichigo suddenly pulled away before their lips met. She scurried behind him, thinking about what she had almost done.

"Ichigo?" Kish turned to her.

"Please! Just don't touch me!" she yelled. She fell down and backed herself into a corner sobbing. Kish looked at Ichigo with sadness and pity.

"Ichigo why'd you turn away? You know you wanted to kiss me…" Ichigo stopped sobbing and looked up at him. She stood up with anger written all over her forehead.

"Is that what you want? A stupid kiss!? Is that it!?" Ichigo marched up to him and just forced her lips on his. All of a sudden her anger stopped. Kish had his arms around her and for some strange reason that she couldn't explain to herself, she was enjoying it. At first the kiss meant nothing to her, then it started to mean a lot to her. The kiss lagged on longer than she expected. Kish's lips were so soft like the feel of a softly made mattress. They were also warm. Ichigo just didn't want to break free. She wanted it to all be a dream, so it could go on forever until her waking up. Kish finally let off. Ichigo didn't even look at him in the face she looked away.

"I-…" Ichigo couldn't make out any words for the sensation that ran through her body. Kish just wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. She just stared blankly at the wall.

"Kish…" then they heard something going on from the outside. Kish let go and all they heard was: "RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!" and a big boom! All the boulders came tumbling down. Dust flew up everywhere into the air. Beings became visible in the distance. It was Zakuro and the others, all except for Ryo. Ichigo looked over to her side and Kish wasn't there, he had disappeared.

"Ichigo-san!" everyone came running towards her.

"Are you alright, onii-chan?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where's Ryo?"

"He left." Zakuro said.

"Why?"

"He was afraid." Zakuro glared at Ichigo.

"W-What do you mean, afraid?"

"Go talk to him." She stated. Ichigo just shook her head and ran off, untransforming into the distance. The others just watched her run.

"Ichigo…" Zakuro spoke softly. Everyone just looked back into the cave and turned around and walked off…

Ichigo was running so fast she was growing fatigue. She just wiped the sweat off her forehead and kept running. She stopped in front of the café and looked up into the window. She couldn't see Ryo because the curtains were shut. Ichigo just slowly pushed open the door, looking around the dark room; and there sitting at a table was the lonely Ryo. Ichigo smiled a little bit, just being able to see his face again. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Shirogane-san?" she walked towards him. He just looked up at her. His faced sent off a mad vibe. He stood up, with his hair covering up his eyes.

"Are you okay, Shirogane-san?" she asked again. He said nothing in return. Ryo just walked right up to Ichigo and stood there?

"S-Shirogane-san?" He just hugged her. Ichigo just stood there taking in the warm feeling he gave her. She smiled a bit. Ryo stopped and looked at her.

"I thought you were hurt… Are you, fine?"

"Y-yes, Shirogane-san."

"Good." He looked up and smiled at her.

"Shirogane-san…" Ichigo's cheeks turned a bright red.

"POOF! POOF!"

"Ah!" Ichigo yanked on her ears.

"Hey…" Ryo spoke up, "you turn into a cat when you're excited…"he smirked. Ichigo just looked down trying to hide her, obvious, smile. Ryo brought up her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Ichigo…" he began, "I wasn't ready to say it before but," Ichigo looked at him intently, "but Ichigo… I-I love you…"he smiled a little bit. Ichigo's cat ears bent down, almost as if she were ashamed.

"S-Shirogane-san…" Ryo put his finger on her lips.

"Please, Ichigo… It's Ryo…" he smiled kindly. Ichigo's eyes got big and they began tearing up. She pushed Ryo away.

"No… It's Shirogane-san!" Ichigo ran out of the café, leaving Ryo with a blank look on his face. She ran crying and heart thumping.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Please… Its' Ryo…" He then parched her chin on his fingers and leaned in to kiss her.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Why is all this happening to me?!" she ran into the distance….

**End of chapter nine! Getting towards the end! Anticipate much! Anyways, more reviews, more chappys!!!**


	10. I'm Not Worth It

_**CH. 10**_

Ichigo ran and ran as fast as she could. She wiped the tears of water from her cheeks, but they just still kept falling. 'All this…-sob- is just too much…-sob-…' she thought. Ichigo ran into her house and just barged through the door.

"Honey what's wrong?" he mom yelled, but Ichigo ignored her and just kept running up to her room. Ichigo went in and slammed her door shut. She sat down on her desk chair and continued to cry.

"Why…" she kept asking herself, "Why… Does he love' me? Do I love him? I mean he…" she paused for a second, "he asked me to call him 'Ryo'…" 'Ryo…' she repeated in her head.

"I just…-sob-…" Ichigo started crying even harder, "My dream is…-sob- coming true… Why did I even -sob- have that dream?" Ichigo tried calming down by letting out a huge sigh. Ichigo heard some kind of knocking at her window. She dried her face with her sleeve and moved the curtains from, her window. A figure stood in front her.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked them softly.

"I had to see you, Ichigo…" Kish said.

* * *

Ryo was still stunned and bewildered at the fact Ichigo just fled from him, in the middle of an important moment. He stared over at the door, having the imagery of Ichigo running out the door, like she did.

"Ichigo…" Ryo ran upstairs and grabbed his jacket, "I'm coming, Ichigo…" he whispered as if she were able to hear him…

* * *

"Kish…?" she backed away from the window. Kish pushed open the window and stepped inside her room. He looked over at her. She seemed frightened.

"Ichigo…?" he slightly tilted his head. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She softly took her hand back from his grasp and held her hand close to her.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"I-I…" Ichigo looked down at the floor, trying not to look at him. She was having flashbacks about their kiss they shared. She wasn't sure if she was scared or if she cared. Kish put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ichigo… Come with me now… Let me show you a world no human could ever show you.

"Kish…" she looked up into his eyes, with her eyes shivering with water and kindness. She bit her lip.

"Ichigo I love you… Your mine now…"

"Kish!" she stepped away from him, "that's for me to decide, don't you think?!"

"Ichigo!" he gave her an angry glared and yelled at her, "Ichigo! You're coming with me now!"

"No!" she screamed back, "I'm not!" Kish grabbed her by the arm and yanked on her. She jerked her arm away from him.

"Ichigo, don't you do this to me! Don't you dare!" he yelled with anger invading his eyes.

"Kish… Please don't… Don't…" she stared at him and fell to her knees, "You don't understand…" Kish walked over to her and knelt down on one knee. He lifted up her chin and glared at her. He leaned his face in towards her, and closed his eyes.

"You!" Ichigo and Kish looked up to see Ryo standing in the doorway. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ryo!"

"Get out of here, alien!" he yelled with angrily-lust in his eyes. Kish stood up and walked over to him.

"No you get out!" he screamed, "Ichigo loves me! Not you! She's mine, you worthless human!" Ryo clenched his fist.

"No!" Ichigo yelled. She stood up and looked up at both of them," stop it!" Kish just looked over at her with sad eyes and disappeared into the other dimension.

"Ichigo…" he walked over to her. Ichigo looked away from him, "Ichigo… When I came through that door… You… You called me Ryo…" Ichigo then realized what she had done. He hugged her tightly.

"Ichigo… I- I love you…" he whispered softly. Ichigo's heart dropped. For a second in time she felt as if she weren't there, but as if she were gone and suspended from her body, repeating those same words Ryo had just spoke. Then, everything came back to her.

"Ryo… I can't…" she said. He stopped and looked at her. She looked away.

"Could you leave? Please…?" Ryo let go of her and said nothing. He just turned around and walked out of the door. Ichigo just stood there mindlessly in the middle of her room, with the wind blowing in from the window. She sat back down at her desk, and laid down her head, with her eyes still wide open. Then, she noticed something. She lifted up her head and noticed two letters lying there.

"Huh?" she picked one up and looked at it, "I-It's from Masaya…" Ichigo carefully opened it and read it:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I've missed you so much… I- I've been thinking about you even more… I don't know how I'm living… Living this life without you…I remember the other day at the park where we first kissed… I can't forget it… I'll never forget it… - Excited, nervous, frightened, angered… All your faces are beautiful…_

_Yours' Truly,_

_Aoyama Masaya_

A tear streamed down Ichigo's face. "Masaya I-" she tried to hold back all her tears but they just kept coming, "Masaya I-I forgot about… _you_…" she dropped the letter on the floor because she couldn't look at it anymore. She stared at the other letter wondering if she should read it. She couldn't resist. She picked it up and slowly opened it…

_Dear Ichigo,_

_You haven't replied to me… This is my third letter. I'm beginning to think that you don't love me anymore… Just kidding… But, I really want to hear from you… I miss you, Ichigo… I love you…- Sweet, sincere, sarcastic, devious… You still just look so beautiful to me…_

_Yours' Truly,_

_Aoyama Masaya_

Ichigo finally broke down into tears, "I forgot… I forgot about the one whom I love… Then, I loved another… Ryo Shirogane: sweet, kind… Then, that significant other…" she giggled a little despite her depression, "… That Kish… So daring, protective, and… Then, there's Masaya… I don't deserve him… I can't call him that… Aoyama-kun…" she paused for a moment…

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Well… First…" Masaya stared Ichigo in the eyes, leaning his face closer to hers'.

"Masaya-…" He kissed her. Ichigo could feel her heart warming. It felt like a dream, like the trees shook slowly, and noises around them stopped. She wanted this moment to last forever…

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Aoyama-kun…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Shirogane…san?" Ryo kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Shirogane-san…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ichigo marched up to him and just forced her lips on his. All of a sudden her anger stopped. Kish had his arms around her and for some strange reason that she couldn't explain to herself, she was enjoying it. At first the kiss meant nothing to her, then it started to mean a lot to her. The kiss lagged on longer than she expected. Kish's lips were so soft like the feel of a softly made mattress. They were also warm. Ichigo just didn't want to break free. She wanted it to all be a dream, so it could go on forever until her waking up. Kish finally let off.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Kish… I-." She stuttered, "I betrayed them all…" she smoothed her hair back, "I don't deserve anyone… I'm not faithful, I'm… I'm just a stupid junior high schoolgirl…"

"BEEP! BEEP!" Her crest was going off. There was trouble. Ichigo was just so mad at herself her tears finally stopped.

"At least I can maybe save the world…" Ichigo grabbed her crest and jumped out her window running… 'I'm coming world… Hopefully I can save you…'

**End of chapter 10! Uh-huh! Please review, and remember, more reviews, more chapters!!!**


	11. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence, just my stories and ideas… **

**_CH. 11_**

Ichigo ran as fast as she could to the Mew Mew Café to see what the trouble was, trying to hide her emotions with concern. She arrived at the Café to see no one was in the main room, so see ran upstairs to the computer room.

"What's the trouble everyone?!" she asked, trying to avoid looking at Ryo. She still felt so bad. Even though her and Ryo weren't officially "anything" she still felt so shameful as if she had let him down; but not just Ryo, Kish and Masaya as well. She couldn't even bare to write back to Masaya again…

"Ichigo, you're here finally!" Mint let out.

"… Yeah, so what's the trouble?" Ichigo asked, leaning over Keiichirou's shoulder.

"It's the aliens! They're attacking the city! They're also after a mew aqua!" Keiichirou explained. Ichigo glanced over at Ryo a couple of times to see if he was looking at her at all; and he wasn't. He just seemed so caught up in all this mew mew crap. Ichigo looked down blushing. She knew she had feelings for him, still. She couldn't say or do anything in spite of that, though. That's what killed her the most.

* * *

"Mew Mews! Let's go!" Ryo shouted. 

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

Everyone headed out of the building and into the city. Ichigo and the mew mews went there by foot, while Ryo hopped on his bike, and Keiichirou in his car. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Ryo and remember all the things that happened between them… The time when she found out he was Alto, and how he saved her from drowning… How, afterwards he kissed her just so she'd turn into a cat again… How, they shared Ichigo's very first _real _kiss together… Even how he was in Ichigo's dreams, how thoughtful and kind he acted towards her… And how she treated him… Kissing Kish, and caring for him… Also at the same time, being in love, still, with Masaya…

"Ichigo!" Mint yelled, "Wake up! We're almost there!" Ichigo realized she was daydreaming, and mentally slapped herself. She looked up and realized the aliens were standing straight in front of her. They were surrounded by, what seemed like, hundreds of chimera animals.

"Oh man! How are we going to beat all them?" Pudding pulled on her hair.

"We just have to try." Zakuro pulled her confidence together, "RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!" Zakuro's strike hit one of the chimeras and their body turned to dust. She landed back on the ground.

"Come on everybody!" she yelled, and jumped back up to attack again.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON… MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON… PUDDING RING… INFERNO!"

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"…." Ichigo just stood there with a blank look on her face watching everyone… Fighting… She felt limp. She was shaking and didn't understand why. She's gone through things like this before. Why wasn't she moving? 'C'mon Ichigo, move! Pick up your legs… Why- why can't I do anything?' she thought to herself.

"Ichigo!" she heard a voice yell her name. She quickly turned. It was Ryo, "Ichigo! Go!" for some reason his voice served as a motivation. Ichigo jumped into action.

"Ok, Ichigo… Pull yourself together…" she told herself. Her strawberry bell united with the rod.

"Ok… RIBBON… STRAWBERRY… SURPRISE!" Five chimeras disappeared.

"Onii-chan!" Pudding shouted happily. Ichigo landed, smiling at herself. 'Ok, five down only… One-hundred-fifty, to go!' she smiled sarcastically.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING! INFERNO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON… STRAWBERRY! SURPRISE!" They destroyed quite a few more monsters; but they just still kept coming…

The mew mews fell to the ground in exhaustion. They looked all bruised up and limp. They all looked at each other, breathing hard.

"Ichigo, I don't know how much more of this we can take…" Zakuro admitted.

"Yeah, my arms are so tired… Na-no…da…" Pudding agreed, letting out a tired sigh. Ichigo just looked up at the rest of the monsters. She imagined all the times they've fought before and how the Blue Knight would help them, and how much easier it was, then.

"Ichigo!" they yelled.

"Right… Let's combine our powers!" Kish appeared into the skies, watching their enduring battle. He looked over at Pai and Taruto.

"This is going to be one long battle… I wonder what Pai and Taruto have up their sleeves…"

All the mew mews gathered around in a circle holding up their arms. Chimeras kept drawing closer towards them. Suddenly a blue light appeared in the sky, along with a green one, a purple one, a yellow one, and finally a pink one in the middle.

"MEW MEW POWER!" They all shouted. Pai and Taruto hid for cover, while all everyone else could see was a bright rainbow color. Soon, the lights began to fade, and the dust cleared. Everything became visible. Pai and Taruto peeked up to see all the chimeras gone and the mew mews barely standing. Pai smiled.

"Good show mew mews…" he complimented. They all gave him an evil glare.

"What do you want?" Ichigo shouted.

"It's simple…" he lifted up his hand beholding a mew aqua. The girls gasped.

"… A mew aqua…" Pai continued, "… and the mew mews destroyed!" him and Taruto let out evil laughter as another chimera animal appeared out of nowhere. All the girls stared frightened. Kish let out a small gasp…

"I hope Ichigo is still alright… And _will_ be alright…"

"Ichigo…" Ichigo glanced over at Zakuro who was holding her right arm from her injury, "I don't think we can take much more, Ichigo…" Ichigo looked down in hope a miracle would happen…

The chimera animal looked like it was shuddering from anticipation to fight. It looked like some sort of walking tiger, except a lot bigger. Ichigo stood up, shaking, trying to hold her ground and show that she wasn't scared. She held her arm to her forehead and looked up at the animal.

"C'mon guys… We can do this…" everyone stood up trying gather up courage to fight. Pai and Taruto smiled.

"We've won this battle…" Pai crossed his arms. Taruto looked at him and down at the Mew Mews, almost frightened for them.

The mew mews jumped into action, trying to hold back the pain from their injuries. They tried to attack full-force.

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The animal wasn't even phased by the attacks. The girls fell to the ground, with their spirits buried underneath all the dirt. Regardless, Ichigo stood up, barely.

"Ichigo!" Ryo yelled. She didn't even bother to turn and look at him. She faced the towering chimera with no fear in her eyes whatsoever.

"You my can crush my friends… Even me for that matter… But, you will never crush my integrity!" she yelled.

"Finish her…" Pai told the animal. The chimera faced her and charged up an attack from his back.

"Ichigo!" the other mew mews cried out. Ichigo just stood there firm. The chimera blasted out his attack with strong lights headed straight for Ichigo. All Ichigo felt was warmth; thinking about all the things she had went through in a jumbled up flashback…

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Well… First…" Masaya stared Ichigo in the eyes, leaning his face closer to hers'.

"Masaya-…" He kissed her. Ichigo could feel her heart warming. It felt like a dream, like the trees shook slowly, and noises around them stopped. She wanted this moment to last forever… but- 'Poof! Poof!' Ichigo quickly pulled away.

"Ah! Stupid ears and tail!" Masaya smiled at her passionately. He brought his jacket around her head so no one else could see her. Ichigo looked up at Masaya smiling to find, he was frowning.

"Masaya, what's wrong…"

"Ichigo… This is probably the last time I'll get to spend the day with you…"

"Wh-What do you mean…" Her tail and ears went back in. She got up from underneath his jacket and looked in his eyes.

"Ichigo… I'm leaving to go to America…"

* * *

_Dear Masaya,_

_I love you and miss you Shirogane-san…_

"Shirogane-san!" She quickly erased all of what she just wrote, "Whoa that was we-ird." Ichigo took a deep breath out.

"Maybe I just need a little rest. I mean just so much happened today…" She put down her pencil, turned off her light, and laid down in bed.

"I wonder… Do I… love, Shirogane-san?"

* * *

"Arigato, Shirogane-san." It began to rain as Ichigo turned around and headed to her door. "Ichigo…" Ryo grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Ichigo turned and looked at Ryo with shock. He smiled and pulled her close to him. 

"Shirogane…san?" Ryo kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…

* * *

"Ichigo why'd you turn away? You know you wanted to kiss me…" Ichigo stopped sobbing and looked up at him. She stood up with anger written all over her forehead. 

"Is that what you want? A stupid kiss!? Is that it!?" Ichigo marched up to him and just forced her lips on his. All of a sudden her anger stopped. Kish had his arms around her and for some strange reason that she couldn't explain to herself, she was enjoying it. At first the kiss meant nothing to her, then it started to mean a lot to her. The kiss lagged on longer than she expected. Kish's lips were so soft like the feel of a softly made mattress. They were also warm. Ichigo just didn't want to break free. She wanted it to all be a dream, so it could go on forever until her waking up. Kish finally let off. Ichigo didn't even look at him in the face, she looked away.

"I-…" Ichigo couldn't make out any words for the sensation that ran through her body. Kish just wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. She just stared blankly at the wall.

"Kish…" then they heard something going on from the outside. Kish let go and all they heard was: "RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!" and a big boom! All the boulders came tumbling down. Dust flew up everywhere into the air. Beings became visible in the distance. It was Zakuro and the others, all except for Ryo. Ichigo looked over to her side and Kish wasn't there, he had disappeared…

* * *

_Dear Ichigo,_

_You haven't replied to me… This is my third letter. I'm beginning to think that you don't love me anymore… Just kidding… But, I really want to hear from you… I miss you, Ichigo… I love you…- Sweet, sincere, sarcastic, devious… You still just look so beautiful to me…_

_Yours' Truly,_

_Aoyama Masaya_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Everything pulsated through Ichigo's mind thinking about everything…. Tears streamed down her cheek…

"I'm so sorry everyone… Ryo… Kish… Masaya… I betrayed you all… Ryo… I was never able to admit it before… But, I do care… I-I love you, too…" all she saw was a big flash of light…

**I'm so tired of being here…**

**Suppressed by all my- childish fears…**

Everyone gathered around Ichigo's grave, from which she was buried. Her father had his arm around her mother. Everyone was crying, and weeping, at broken images of Ichigo… Even all the mew mews...

**And if you have to leave…**

**I wish that you would just leave…**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here…**

**And it won't leave, me alone!**

Ryo watched everyone from afar holding back his tears. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a picture of Ichigo… Staring at it and trying to bring back happy memories… And how, she never said that she had loved him back… He felt a strong pain in his heart…

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real-**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase!**

"RING-RING! RING-RING!"

"… Mushi, mushi? Aoyama residence… Hmmhm… Yes… Masaya!" his mom called, "It's for you…" she held out the phone to Masaya…

**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years…**

**But, you still have….-**

"Hello?"

**All of me…. Me….**

"What!" Masaya fell to the fell sobbing, "No…! Ichigo…"

**You used to captivate me,**

**By your resonating light-**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind…**

**Your face it haunts…**

**My once, plans and dreams…**

Everyone that cared and loved Ichigo were sentenced a week later to write a letter to her, to put in a closed basket next to her grave…

Masaya sat at his computer desk, glaring over a piece of paper… All he did was look down at it, and did nothing…

"Ichigo… I can't tell you how much I…" There were a long pause and then some crying, "I can't tell you how much I _truly_ miss you… And how much I love you… Now," More sobs, "I can never tell you…" he finally let out. He bowed his head and began to cry…

**Your voice it chased away…**

**All the sanity in me!**

Ryo was in his room sitting on his computer chair, with his head down staring at the ground…

"Ichigo…."he sobbed, "I love you…" some tears fell from his face and hit the hardwood floor, leaving a small wet spot…

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real-**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase!**

**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years…**

**But, you still have…. All of me…**

Kish teleported to earth near Ichigo's grave… He had a rose clutched tightly in his left hand. He glared down at the engraved stone…

"_Ichigo Momomiya, A brave, courageous, young girl… R.I.P…_" he read. A tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away…

"Ichigo…" he dropped the rose on her grave and teleported away…

"Ichigo…" Ryo had finally pulled himself together, "I love you… I really do… More than anything, or anyone could… And I _always_ will……….."

_**THE END **_

**Yes it's the end! I truly hope everyone enjoyed it! Yes it had a twist at the end, but sad endings just make love stories better… At least that's how I feel… But, please review! Thank you everyone!**


End file.
